Xiaolin Showdown: Dawn of the New Dragons
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: When Omi went back in time to stop Chase Young from drinking the Lo Ma Long soup, he canged the future in more ways than the show led on. Chase Young is now good and Wuya has forced Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko to her side. Now accepting fan Shen Gong Wu.
1. The Dragons of Lightning and Forest

This takes place after Omi went back in time to make sure Chase Young didn't drink the Lo Ma Long Soup (no clue if spelled correctly). Omi unfortunately screwed up the future in more ways than the show led on. Chase is now the head of the temple and Dojo is there with him. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were forced to the Heylin side by Wuya's new Shen Gong Wu, **Shadow Petals**. Omi was unable to go back in time to change it because Jack Spicer destroyed the **Sands of Time**. Chase and Omi have no more Shen Gong Wu, while Wuya has almost all the revealed ones. Chase and Omi's only hope is if they can find the other Xiaolin Warriors, before Wuya can find the Shen Gong Wu that will give her ultimate power.

**Chapter 1**  
**The Xiaolin Dragons of Lightning and Forest**

**Omi**: Chase Young, what are we going to do...

**Chase Young**: Calm down Omi, we are going on a trip.

**Omi**: To where???

**Chase Young**: Dojo, can you tell us exactly where were going.

Dojo ran in with a map in his hands.

**Dojo**: First we are heading for...uh...uh...Tokyo,Japan

**Omi**: What for???

**Chase Young**: You shall see.

Dojo went in his giant dragon form and flew off towards Japan. They landed on a street, completely empty except for them.

**Omi**: Where is everyone...

**Dojo**: No clue, this is a very popular place, considering all the posters on the buildings.

**Chase Young**: Now, let's see...

**Omi**: Please tell me what are we looking for!!!

**Chase Young**: We are looking for the new Xiaolin Dragons...

**Dojo**: And so far were not havin' any luck.

**Chase Young**: Patience Dojo, we'll find her soon enough.

**Omi**: You actually who they are...

**Chase Young**: Yes, now it's a matter of finding her... there she is...

Chase pointed to a girl with long black hair, a light blue blouse, and a red-ish skirt. Chase and Omi walked over to her and told her about, her being a Xiaolin Dragon, the Shen Gong Wu, and the Heylin side.

**Yuki**: ...uh...right

**Omi**: It is very important for you to come with us.

Dojo started twitching and jumping around violently. Yuki was very confused on what it was doing.

**Yuki**: I think your salamander is having a seizure...

**Dojo**: A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself... The **Ye Zi Emerald**...

**Chase Young**: It allows the user to control all plant life around it...

**Omi**: Most amazing...

**Yuki**: ???

**Dojo**: And it's...that way.

The followed Dojo to a very peaceful location filled with cherry trees and a giant lake. Dojo started sneezing, which ment they were getting closer.

**Omi**: If I were an emerald, where would I be.

Yuki climbed up one of the cherry trees and picked up something green and shiny.

**Yuki**: Is this it!?!

**Omi**: (How did she find it so easily, and I didn't)

**Chase Young**: Well done Yuki... Dojo where to next...

**Dojo**: Uh let's see...New Orleans, Louisiana.

**Omi**: Where Clay comes from, right???

**Dojo**: no...

Dojo turned into his big dragon form, Yuki nearly wet her self at how big he got. Omi helped her get on Dojo and then headed to Louisiana. They landed behind a Cajun restaurant.

**Dojo**: Ah, Cajun food, your smell and taste are awesome!!!

**Omi**: This food does smell quite good...

**Chase Young**: We must hurry before Wuya gets to him first.

Wuya, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko took their seats and looked around for the sixth Xiaolin Warrior.

**Raimundo**: Where is he???

**Wuya**: I'm looking.

A boy with short brown hair, a white shirt, and blue jeans walked up to their table with a notepad in his hands.

**Bobby**: Welcome to Comeaux's what would you like to order.

**Wuya**: Were still ordering...

**Bobby**: Fine by me.

Chase Young and Omi snuck in by jumping through the window of the boys bathroom. They cracked the door of the bathroom a little to see. It took them a few minutes to find the sixth dragon.

**Chase Young**: There he is...the one in white.

He realized that Omi wasn't next to him when he finished the sentece. Omi was pulling Bobby's shirt, to get his attention.

**Bobby**: I'm sorry we don't have booster seats here.

**Omi**: Booster seats!!! I do not require Boosster seats!!!

Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko heard Omi and then saw him talking to someone. Wuya was now sure that Bobby was the sixth Xiaolin Dragon.

**Wuya**: Step away from the boy, Omi.

**Omi**: I don't think so Wuya

Chase jumped out of the bathroom and landed a powerful kick on Wuya. This turned into an all out fist fight. Chase pulled out the **Ye Zi Emerald**, but it got knocked out his hands by Kimiko. Yuki grabed it in midair.

**Yuki**: **Ye Zi Emerald**

Vines started growing out of the floor ans started wrapping around Wuya, Rai, Clay, and Kimiko.

**Omi**: Nice idea Yuki

**Yuki**: ...thanks

**Chase Young**: Hurry you two

**Omi**: Sorry

Omi and Yuki grabbed Bobby, fled the restaurant, and got on Dojo. Omi told Bobby what he told Yuki, (He had the same confused look that Yuki had).

**Dojo**: Don't worry kid, you'll understand it later.

**Bobby**: ...

**Chase Young**: Lucky we got both of you in time, or Wuya would've used the **Shadow Petals** on you two.

**Yuki** and **Bobby**: **Shadow Petals**

**Chase Young**: We'll fill you in at the temple...


	2. The Rakiri Scabbard

I decided write the story this way instead of the script format, because now I can add more detail.

**Chapter 2**  
**The Raikiri Scabbard**

The next few days involved Omi and Chase Young filling Bobby and Yuki in about what was going on. Omi taught both of them in the way of the Xiaolin Dragons. With only one Shen Gong Wu they had to be careful on not letting it go.

"Bobby, Yuki, Omi get in here," called Chase Young.

Bobby, Yuki, and Omi came in running. Dojo and Chase Young were looking at the scroll of Shen gong wu. On the scroll was a picture of a sheath and the handle of the sword.

"What's is the up Chase Young?," asked Omi.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself," said Chase Young.

"The Raikiri Scabbard, you pull a blade of pure lightning out of the holder and it can cut through anything," explained Dojo.

"Cool," replied Bobby and Yuki.

"I always wanted a sword that could cut through anything" said Omi to himself.

"So where is it?," asked Bobby.

That's the thing…Grand Master Dashi wanted to make sure this Shen Gong Wu was especially safe from the Heylin side, and besides I wasn't with him when he hid this one.

"Bobby, Yuki, Omi…where would you hide a sword?," asked Chase Young.

"Probably where you'd least expect a sword to be…," said Bobby.

"Maybe it's in Australia," interrupted Yuki.

"Maybe it's in France," continued Omi.

"The safest place is here…that's the only idea I have," stated Bobby.

"You may be right Bobby, of all places, a Shen Gong Wu that powerful would be safest here in the temple. Everyone search around the area," said Chase Young.

Omi and Yuki took off running, time wasn't on their side, because Wuya would get her soon. Bobby walked into the Shen Gong Wu vault with Chase Young and Dojo. Dojo started itching more and more as the went further in.

"Would that be it?," remarked Bobby pointing at one swords on the wall, that was different than the rest.

"It might, but…," replied Dojo.

"But what?," asked Bobby.

"It seems too easy…," finished Chase Young.

Bobby climbed up the wall and pulled the scabbard off it's holder. As soon as the scabbard was lifted from it's holder, iron bars dropped in front of the door and the ceiling started to fall in.

"Of course this Shen Gong Wu has to be booby trapped," yelled Dojo.

"Bobby follow my lead!," uttered Chase Young.

Chase Young dodged the falling debris and Bobby followed him. After the entire ceiling fell, spikes popped out of the walls and flew at Bobby and Chase Young.

"**Raikiri Scabbard**," said Bobby.

Bobby grabbed the handle of the sword and drew the pure blade of electricity out of the sheath. He jumped up and cut the spikes into little pieces.

"Wow, that was some amazing swordsmanship Bobby," said Dojo.

"Quite impressive," added Chase Young.

Omi and Yuki ran up to the barred door to see what happened.

"Chase Young, what is going on?," asked Omi pulling on the iron bars.

"Nothing Omi, just a little trap," replied Chase Young.

Omi and Yuki turned their attention to Bobby and the blade of pure electricty.

"Most Amazing," said Omi admiring the sword.

Wuya, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko were standing on the top of the walls of the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"Yes, most amazing indeed," replied Wuya.

"Thanks for opening the ceiling for us partner," said Clay.

"It makes it easier for us to take your Shen Gong Wu," finished Raimundo.

Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko jumped into the vault to take on Omi, Yuki, and Bobby. Chase Young had his hands full with Wuya.

"**Fist of Tebigong**," yelled Clay.

Clay charged forward with the Fist of Tebigong and knocked Omi out of the vault. Chase Young grabbed the Ye Zi Emerald from his pocket and slid it to Yuki.

"**Ye Zi Emerald**," yelled Yuki.

Vines blasted from the ground and tangled around Kimiko and Clay. Raimundo pulled out the Ruby of Ramses and flung Yuki into the wall. Bobby slid across the room and picked up the Ye Zi Emerald that Yuki dropped.

"**Eye of Dashi**," screamed Kimiko.

Kimiko shot bolts of electricity at Bobby, but he daodged all of them. Omi jumped back into the vault and kicked the Eye of Dashi out of Kimiko's hands, Bobby and Clay dashed after it. They both grabbed the Eye of Dashi and had a tug-o-war.

"I guess were gonna have ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown," said Clay.

"What's a Xiaolin Showdown?," asked Bobby.

"It's a challenge between two people over a Shen Gong Wu," said Dojo.

"I also call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare," added Clay.

"A what?," asked Bobby.

"You wager two Shen Gong Wu insted of one," said Omi.

"I wager the **Fist of Tebigong** and the **Ruby of Ramses**," said Clay.

"...I wager the **Ye Zi Emerald** and the **Raikiri Scabbard**," said Bobby.

"The challenge'll be, capture the flag at the top of the tower," said Clay.

A giant tower rose from the ground. Omi, Yuki, and Chase Young were on one side of the tower. Wuya, Kimiko, and Raimundo were on the other.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!," yelled Clay.

"What?," replied Bobby.

"That just means Ready Set Go," said Dojo.

"We'll Gong Yi Tan Pai back at you," said Bobby.

Clay and Bobby started climbing up the enormously large tower.

"Go Bobby, keep your ear on the ball!," yelled Omi.

"I think you mean, EYE on the ball, Omi," interrupted Yuki.

"**Ruby of Ramses**," said Clay.

Clay flung Bobby off the tower.

"Nice one Clay," yelled Raimundo.

"Bobby use the Ye Zi Emerald," yelled Yuki and Omi.

"**Ye Zi Emerald**," said Bobby.

Vines blasted out of the tower and coiled around Bobby's leg. He swungover to the tower and followed Clay to the top.

"Looks like I'll win this showdown partner, **Fist of Tebigong**," said Clay.

Clay slammed his fist into the tower, causing parts of it to fall in Bobby's path.

"**Raikiri Scabbard**," said Bobby.

Bobby cut the falling rocks into tiny pieces. Clay was a few feet from the top, when Bobby came up with his brilliant idea. He stuck the sword into the tower and cut it half. The tower tilted to the right and started falling. Clay couldn't hold on any longer and fell to the ground.

"Go Bobby, it's all you," yelled Yuki.

"**Ye Zi Emerald**," said Bobby.

Bobby used the vines to slingshot him to the top. He flew through the air and grabbed the white flag.

"NO!," yelled Wuya.

"Damn," muttered Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Go Bobby, you are totally wild animal!," yelled Omi.

"You mean, Beast, Omi," corrected Yuki.

"That too," replied Omi.

The showdown ended and everything thing went back to normal, except Bobby was holding the Ruby of Ramses and Fist of Tebigong.

"You win this time, but we'll win the next Shen Gong Wu," said Wuya.

Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Wuya fled from the vault.

"Way to go Bobby, we now have four Shen Gong Wu. Now we may stand a chance against Xin," said Chase Young.

"Who is Xin, Chase Young?," asked Omi.

"No one, forget I said anything," replied Chase Young.


	3. Box of Infinity

**Chapter 3  
Box of Infinity**

Bobby and Omi were having a contest on who could destroy a brick wall the fastest. They built two six foot brick walls in the middle of the training field. Yuki would referee the match.

"**Fist of Tebigong**," yelled Omi.

"**Raikiri Scabbard**," yelled Bobby.

Omi slammed his fist into the wall and it came crashing down. Bobby cut the wall into thousands of tiny pieces, faster than the eye could see.

"Time, 1.259 seconds... a draw," said Yuki.

"A draw, I am sure that I was .25 seconds faster," replied Omi.

"Sorry Omi, I stopped the watch when both the walls hit the ground and it was 1.259 seconds," said Yuki.

"Rematch. I will show that I am the best wall breaker," yelled Omi jumping up and down.

"Omi we've done this four times, our times are always the same," replied Bobby.

"Look alive kids, we've got a hot one," said Dojo carrying the Shen Gong Wu scroll into the garden.

Dojo opened the scroll and showed a picture of a puzzle box, similar to Wuya's.

"It's called the Box of Infinity. It's like a black hole inside a box," said Dojo giving a brief description.

"It was a Shen Gong Wu, I thought it would never reveal itself again," muttered Chase.

"Why is that Chase," asked Omi.

"I guess I won't be able to hide it with it being revealed," said Chase.

**Exposition Time**

_Around Wuya's and Grand Master Dashi's time, there was an equally powerful foe, and his name was Xin. He was, how should I say this, Wuya's old flame. He was obsessed with lightning and it raw power. He constructed an invincible suit out of the She Gong Wu and he terrorized the world with Wuya at his side. He gained the nickname Raikou-Xin, when he put his suit on. Ultimately, I was the one who sealed Xin inside the Box of Infinity._

"How can someone be inside a little box?," asked Yuki.

"Let me explain in greater detail. If the box is empty, you can suck virtually any object inside, but the box will only suck for ten seconds, after that the box shuts and is sealed until someone opens it," said Chase.

"So it's the ultimate prison, as long as it's closed," stated Bobby.

"In a way yes," replied Chase.

"Then let's hop to it," said Dojo turning into his giant dragon form.

They flew to where the Box of Infinity was, at the peak of Mount Everest.

"I feel like a popsicle," muttered Bobby, not being accustom to the sub-zero temperature of the mountains.

Bobby was shivering like a leaf in a hurricane. Chase scouted the area with a pair of binoculars. The snow started falling and the temperature started dropping.

"Do you see it Master Chase?" asked Yuki.

"No Yuki, it's probably buried under the snow," replied Chase.

"Then let us hurry, before Wuya finds it first," said Omi digging into the snow.

"Omi I have a better idea," replied Bobby walking over to Dojo.

Bobby slammed his foot on Dojo's tail and Dojo blew fire across the peak of the mountain. As the smoke cleared there was a small black box with a white dragon pattern on the front.

"Great thinking Bobby," said Chase walking up to the box.

"Yeah great, but you could've asked form e to breath fire," muttered Dojo rubbing his tail.

"You breath smoke, the only way you could breath fire was to stomp on your tail," replied Bobby.

Chase grabbed the box and examined it thoroughly.

"What wrong Master Chase?" asked Yuki.

"I just find it wierd that this thing stayed shut all these years," replied Chase.

"**Star Hanabi**," yelled Kimiko.

Several fireballs slammed into the mountain peak. Wuya, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko were riding in the Silver Manta Ray. They jumped out and attempted to take the Box of Infinity.

"Well Chase you sur are quick to find these Shen Gong Wu for me," said Wuya.

"Well maybe if you were a competant foe, maybe you'd beat me to them," replied Chase.

"RRRRR, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, rip them limb from limb!" yelled Wuya.

Wuya kicked the box out of Chase's hands and it landed in another big pile of snow.

"**Star Hanabi**," said Kimiko.

"**Eye of Dashi**," said Omi.

The fireballs and the lightning collided, sending a loud sound shockwave down the mountain. The snow started sliding down the side of the mountain. The Box of Infinity was sliding with the snow. Yuki, Bobby, Raimundo, and Clay dashed for the box.

"**Jetbootsu**," said Raimundo.

Raimundo flew into the air and was getting dangerously close to the box. Clay pulled out the Lasso Boa Boa, but Bobby tackled him into the snow and grabbed the lasso.

"**Ye Zi Emerald**," said Yuki.

A giant vine flew out of the snow and swatted it away from Raimundo. Chase and Wuya both grabbed the box and it started shining.

"Well well Chase, it's been a while since had a real one-on-one fight," said Wuya.

"I'll make sure that box is never to be opened again," replied Chase.

"I wager my Ruby of Ramses," said Wuya.

Bobby threw Chase the Raikiri Scabbard.

"And I will wager the Raikiri Scabbard," replied Chase.

"The challenge will be race to the bottom of the mountain," said Wuya.

"Alright," replied Chase.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" yelled Chase and Wuya.

A giant rock wall rose from the ground around the perimeter of the moutain. Giant rock spikes shot out of the mountain. Bobby, Yuki, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo were waiting at the bottom next to a giant finish line sign.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" yelled Chase and Wuya.

Chase and Wuya were sliding down the mountain and jumping off the giant rock spikes.

"**Ruby of Ramses**," said Wuya.

Wuya moved several rocks toward Chase.

"**Raikiri Scabbard**," said Chase.

Chase sliced the rocks into tiny pieces. He cut a giant boulder in half, got on top, and used it to slide down the mountain.

"Go Master Chase!" yelled Bobby.

"You can do it," added Yuki.

Chase and Wuya were already sliding down the lower half of the mountain. Wuya threw more rocks at Chase, but he just cut them in tiny little pieces. Chase was in the lead, but Wuya was struck by a great idea.

"**Ruby of Ramses**," said Wuya.

Intead of throwing the rocks, she used it on the Raikiri Scabbard and flung it at the Box of Infinity at the the finish line. The Raikiri Scabbard broke the seal ontop of the box and it started glowing bright white. Chase slid down to the finish line. The rock wall slid back into the ground, along with rock spikes. Chase was holding onto the Ruby of Ramses and the now broken Box of Infinity. Chase throw the box into the snow when it started shaking violently. The lid flew open and a vortex of objects flew out.

"What's going on Chase," asked Omi holding onto his hat.

"Xin is about to be released," said Chase struggling to get throw the harsh winds.

A man jumped out of the vortex and into the snow. He had long black spiky hair that when to the back of his neck and dark green eyes. He had a big muscles and a six pack, he had on black karate pants with a red sash around his waist. He had the chinese symbol for lightning burned on his chest. Wuya was in awe to see him after all these years.

"Xin darling, you gre...," said Wuya until Xin smacked her into the snow.

"I've been trapped in that inferna box for years, and you act cheerful," said Xin.

"Well...I...I've been busy trying to construct your armor...," said Wuya until Xin cut her off again.

"Lies...I've none you for too long to tell when you lie," said Xin grabbing the Raikiri Scabbard.

Xin turned his attention to Chase.

"You...me...when I reassemble my strength and my suit of Shen Gong Wu, we shall settle this," said Xin.

Xin turned his attention to Bobby, Yuki, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo.

"I shall tear you apart like a shark tears apart a flounder," said Xin walking off with the sword.

Xin jumped off the mountain and started his search for his suit. Wuya followed him, to try and get him to work along side her.

"You may have won this Showdown, but we will win everything!" yelled Wuya.

Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko followed Wuya.

"Chase what are we gonna do now?" asked Omi.

"I don't know Omi, but we can't let him assemble his suit," said Chase.

They got back on Dojo and flew back to the temple. Chase was still a little dissapointed that he let Xin be free.

"Don't worry Master Chase, you got the Ruby of Ramses," said Yuki.

"And I managed to get this thing," said Bobby showing the Lasso Boa Boa.

"Great work, were starting to get back all the shen Gong Wu that we lost," replied Omi.


End file.
